What will be will be Title will change
by XenaLin
Summary: What will happen? Will friendship turn into something more? Do they know? Click and find out. I suck at summaries. Sorry.


Chapter 1.

The sun was setting on the horizon. Dusk was embracing the landscape, creating shadows everywhere. The light turned orange, then purple and then the darkness finally embraced the world. A chill was in the air. Fall was coming. You could sense it in the air. The fact that it was late september also helped with knowing and sense it.  
Inside the small, white jetplane it was warm though. The light was dim and in the few, existing seats bodies were spread out, sound asleep. They had been to California working on a case, and was now headed home to Quantico again. The blonde, petite woman was sound asleep in a chair, her head leaned against the wall of the plane.  
Rossi, Hotch, Prentiss and Morgan were all sound asleep. Reid however was wide awake, seated in the chair right across from the blonde woman. He was looking out the window, below he could see a well lit up landscape whenever they flew over a city or a town that was big enough. Right now it was dark down there, but the sky was lit up by stars and the full moon. He sometimes glanced over at the blonde. All he could think every time he looked at her sleep peacefully was 'My God, she's beautiful'. He smiled to himself as he saw her sleep. He wished he could see her on a more steady basis, and not just when they were working together, however the bureau didn't approve of agents being in relationships with each other. It could and, in most cases, would interfere with their work. In this job they need to be fully focused, he knew that. Being focused wasn't much problem for him while they were at work and on duty, but in their spare time he could think and imagine things. What it would be like to hold her hand, to kiss her lips, to love her, to make love to her. People thought he didn't have girls in his life because he was shy and couldn't make a move on a woman. How could he make a move on a woman when his heart belonged to someone else?  
'This is stupid', he thought to himself, 'she doesn't even feel the same way about me'. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

In her chair, JJ was sound asleep. She dreamed an amazing dream, one where her favorite person in the world was starring as the main, male character. She herself was the female lead of course. He didn't look much to the world, but he was an amazing person. He could talk about this and that and nobody would listen to it, but once in a while he could be very romantic and say things that would just make your heart melt. Ever since they first had met she had had him in her heart and he would stay there forever. She couldn't see that ending any time soon anyway. His long hair was constantly in his eyes even if he always tried to tuck it back behind his ears. He needed a haircut, or something that kept it out of his face and eyes.  
In her dream he was literally a knight on a white horse, winning a battle and came sweeping her off her feet. It didn't seem like something he would do in real life, but she never took dreams literally. They were only interpretations of life anyway. That's what he would say.  
She smiled in her sleep as the hero finally got to kiss the girl whose heart he had won. She took a deep breath and woke up with a smile on her face. She yawned as she looked around the plane, realising where she was in that moment of time. She sighed. Next to her in the chair, Emily was sound asleep. The brunette slept, all curled up, making it easier for JJ to move and get out of her seat and stretch her legs. The others were sound asleep, Emily stirred a little when she moved out of her seat but didn't wake up. JJ smiled as she saw him sleep, head leaned back against the neckrest, mouth slightly opened and a light snoring sound escaped his open mouth. She went to make herself a cup of coffee. She needed it to wake up before she started working on the paperwork she usually worked on while they were flying home from cases from around the States.  
The coffee was already done, it always was when they were flying. Having a plane at your disposal whenever you needed to go somehwere, fully equipped with whatever you need and coffee to go, it was pure luxury. At least to her, she grew up in a small town where everyone knew everyone and everything.  
She poured herself a cup of coffee, sipping it. It was luke warm by now. She made a face at it and put the cup down again. She groaned. She needed coffee so she put on a new pot, and sat down to start her paperwork.


End file.
